Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy - Welcome to Canterlot High! The Movie
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy: Welcome to Canterlot High! is a 2015 Japanese-Canadian-American animated pilot television film aired on AM-Pony in April 3, 2014. The film is a pilot to the television series based on My Little Pony as well as the Equestria Girls series, sharing the same universe with Anthro Bunraku. The film is directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi, Jayson Thiessen, Ishi Rudell and Juno Lee and written by Aaron Montalvo, Greg Weisman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Rob Renzetti. The film is rated TV-MA in the television airing and Unrated in the home video release. Story Summary Jasper Geronimo, a new student entered Canterlot High School to start his High School days, but there is something on him. He has a dream of his own squad of Bronies and Pegasisters in the Equestrian States. That is when he met Twilight Sparkle, a young reader and her adoptive human brother (along his pet counterpart), Spike, which she assumes that Jasper reminded him of Aaron from another universe, and he met her friends; Applejack, a hard working and reliable cowboy farmer, Rainbow Blitz, a reckless and loyal athlete, Pinkie Pie, a very energetic and hyperactive party girl, Rarity, a fashionable and pretty lady and Fluttershy, a sweet, kind and modest nature lover. Jasper was surprised about the Mane Six as they met with each other. As the film progresses, Principal Celestia informed the Mane Six that Discord might take over the school, leading them to make a squadron as "Guardians of the School" with Jasper joining forces to save the school and the universe. Cast English Version *Aaron Montalvo - Jasper Geronimo *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet/Lauren Landa - Sunset Shimmer *Matt Hill - Applejack *Vincent Tong/Vic Mignogna - Flash Sentry *Drew Nelson/Ben Diskin - Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman/Stephanie Sheh - Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain/Cristina Vee - Rarity *Andrea Libman/Christine Marie Cabanos - Fluttershy *Brad Swaile & Cathy Weseluck/Darrel Guilbeau & Marianne Miller-Billany - Spike Japanese Version *Yuki Kaji - Jasper Geronimo *Aya Hirano - Twilight Sparkle *Ayumi Fujimura - Sunset Shimmer *Tetsuya Kakihara - Applejack *Masakazu Morita - Flash Sentry *Ryota Osaka - Rainbow Blitz *Aya Suzaki - Pinkie Pie *Aki Toyosaki - Rarity *Aoi Yuki - Fluttershy *Noriaki Sugiyama & Sachi Kokuryu - Spike Latin American Version * Memo Aponte Mille - Jasper Geronimo * Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle * Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer * Victor Ugarte - Applejack * Javier Olguin - Flash Sentry * Moises Ivan Mora - Rainbow Blitz * Melissa Gedeon - Pinkie Pie * Elsa Covian - Rarity * Lupita Leal - Fluttershy * Eduardo Garza & Cecilia Gomez - Spike Release Television The film made its television premiere on AMPony on April 3, 2015 with a TV-MA rating, with minor edits, and later that month on AMIvanna The Movie Channel with a TV-MA rating and it aired uncut. In Canada, it premiered on My Little Jetstream with a 14+ rating. The film had an encore presentation on June 19, 2015 followed by the series premiere. Home Video, Streaming Service & Limited Theatrical Release The film is released on DVD, Digital HD and Blu-ray on May 5, 2015 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in association with Shout! Factory and MGM Films. Shout! Factory stated that, they will still release ECS home video releases, with the TV series' multi-episode DVD set home video release handled by Shout!, Films by Fox and MGM and complete seasons by Aniplex USA. The home video release by TCFHE, also has a Bang Zoom! Entertainment-produced alternate english language that is included in the special edition home video release in September 2015. Theatrical Release A theatrical limited release around the states was premiered in May 15, 2015 in over 50 states. International The film has been released internationally on the AMNetworks International Channels co-operating with Entertainment One starting on May 30, 2015 in over 100 countries, as well as other networks such as Animax in Asia, E4 in United Kingdom, etc.. Aniplex and Kadokawa licensed the film series for a Japanese dubbed release and released in theatres on May 1, 2015 with a PG-12 rating. Sequel A sequel is planned as a theatrical film at Ivanna The Movie and Allspark Pictures with Bobby Cohen, Avi Arad, Aaron Montalvo, Bennett Schneir and Devon Cody as producers, and including Greg Weisman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Gary Barber, Roger Birnbaum and Vanessa Morrisson as executive producers. Category:Franchise Category:Movies